


Fare Thee Well

by DeanSam221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSam221B/pseuds/DeanSam221B
Summary: A letter from Sam to Dean that was never sent. It was The Morning after Dean left.  All Sam could do is write a letter to him even though he knows he can never send that to his brother...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fare Thee Well

~~_Dear_ ~~ _Dean,_

_It sounds odd to adress you as 'dear'! It is not like you aren't, it's just "dear" seemed so cliched and so insufficient to describe what you are to me._

_Dear doesn't say everything. Dean, you know, when I say your name, I always feel like it's deeper than any word can describe._

_It is one month seven days and ten hours since you left. The last thing you told me was not to follow you._

_Are you insane Dean? Not follow you? I am following you since I was a four year old kid, Dean! I followed you to Hell and back!_

_Do I mean that less to you? You just left like I did never mean anything to you. You simply took off. Dean, once again I am not sorry for that night. I do not regret a single thing that I have done. You know whats the saddest thing is? That I can't be mad at you!_

_I left you before, but somehow in my mind i always knew that you were there for me, no matter what. But this time, it is scaring me. Where are you Dean?_

_I looked out for all the potential cases, and I thought that you can be anything but the hunter within you must be there. So I followed each and every lead that I found last month, hoping that I will meet you somewhere. If you are not hunting, how do I find you in this vast world! I am feeling so lost Dean, it seems hard to breathe sometimes._

_Last week I was walking down the street, and suddenly I smelt something, it was your cologne, and leather, and something unique. Dean it was so you, that I almost stopped breathing. But there was no sign of you. I think I am going mad. I snap whenever someone orders a pie. Evertime I see a leather jacket, my heart skips a bit._

_My lips still tingle. Every night I try to sleep, I can feel your touch over my cheeks, I can feel your lips on mine. All I want is to hold you back. I know you are there somewhere, blaming yourself, because that's you, always blinded by your guilt. How could you not feel the way my heart beat, how could you not see the way I looked at you that night? Dean, I don't know how to prove my love foryou. I am ready to do anything and everything just to have you back. If you want to be brothers again, for you, I will do that too. It will hurt me not to kiss you again after knowing how it feels to be worshipped by lips, but I will do that too, if that makes you come back. Dean, you are everything to me. If you don't want to be my lover, then I will live with the rest of you Dean._

_Just don't stay away from me. It hurts. I don't know how long I can live like this. I want to end this unbearable pain right now. But I cannot do that too. You know why? Because, I have to wait for my brother. If someday my Dean comes back, he will need his Sammy to hold his hands._

_So, this is it. This is all I wanted to tell you, even if I don't know how to reach you._

_Yours always,_

_Sammy_


End file.
